Wireless technologies can generally be divided into two categories: wide-area and short-range wireless technologies. Current wide-area wireless technologies derive from the on-going evolution and packet-oriented digitalization of the cellular phone network, including devices such as cell phones. Short-range devices are those which typically require a tower or antenna in close proximity, such as within 30 meters or so. These short-range technologies typically act as proximate networks. A significant class of proximate networking is often referred to as “ad-hoc” networking, meaning the network may be formed in an ad-hoc or “on-thefly” basis, as devices that wish to communicate come within range of each other.
Some of the present distinctions between the wired and wireless world, visible to a user of the technology, include display size, power consumption, location determination, hardware capabilities, and support for charging models in which end-users can easily control their expenses. As technology continues to advance, users will expect the power and capabilities of the wireless networks to approach that of wired systems. Security will be increasingly important to both.
There are presently four significant proximate networking technologies for short-range wireless networking. The first wireless technology is referred to as IEEE 802.11, a wireless LAN standard from the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc. A second wireless technology is referred to as HomeRF, a wireless standard from the HomeRF Working Group, Another standard is referred to as Bluetooth, available from the Bluetooth Group A standard referred to as IrDA is also available from the Infrared Data Association.
It is desirable to develop server appliance technology that provides e-commerce support to short-range wireless networks.
It is further desirable to develop user device-side abstractions and interfaces aimed to provide a wireless device user with a satisfying and productive experience.
It is desirable to develop and disseminate practical knowledge and expertise to reduce risks for subsequent development efforts.
It is also desirable to develop a multi-tiered system to support a wireless shopping application.